


aftermath

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character who is clearly not fine insists they are fine, Comforted by mentor character, Exhaustion, Father Figures, Forcing Exhausted Character to Get Some Sleep, Gen, Gil Arroyo Acting as Malcolm Bright's Parental Figure, Guilt, Hospitals, Hurt Malcolm Bright, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Malcom Bright, Injury Recovery, Minor Character Death, Papa Gil, Post-Episode: s01e11 Alone Time, Protective Gil Arroyo, Worried Gil Arroyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Post Alone Time. Gil visits Malcolm at the hospital.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75
Collections: Hurt Comfort Exchange 2020





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/gifts).



Waiting and not knowing is the hardest part.

Gil hasn't slept since finding out Bright was kidnapped by the Junkyard Killer. He feels completely exhausted. Things are starting to blur together, and his brain aches. Gil tries to remember the last time he ate something, and recalls he bought a small bag of Planter's peanuts. He's pretty sure he's only ate a quarter of the bag before tossing it in a trash can.

A lot happened in a short period of time. Gil faced his fear of meeting Martin Whitly once again. He's still surprised at how well he handled the situation, especially with Martin completely shutting down on him.

Finding Malcolm at the Whitly family home was tough. The kid was being loaded into an ambulance by the time he arrived at the scene. Bright was clearly in shock over whatever occurred in the basement. His blue eyes were glazed over and kept darting about, taking everything in. He looked pale, paler than he'd been at the trial-- a small boy in an expensive suit fidgeting and trying his best to be brave as he testified against his own father and was questioned by the defense. 

The EMTs had taken off Bright's blue button up shirt, and it sickened Gil to see the quick patch job that someone had done on his abdomen. They were careful to remove it, revealing a scabbed over puncture wound. The EMTs were in the process of disinfecting and cleaning the yellow crust and the puss. From his years on the force, Gil easily knew a stab wound when he saw one. What made his fingers curl into a fist and seethe with anger even more was a glimpse of Bright's discolored thumb bent back in a way a thumb shouldn't go. 

John Watkins had hurt Bright in more ways than were visible on the surface. The kid was already unstable as it was, what was being tortured going to do to his psyche? 

Gil was able to flash his badge to ride with the kid in the ambulance to the hospital, while Jessica went in another with Ainsley. 

It's been three and a half hours since Malcolm was found alive, but harmed. Two and a half hours since the surgery started. 

Gil believes in Malcolm-- always has. He knows Malcolm will get out of this.

He's been pacing the length of the waiting area the entire time. Gil needs to keep moving to keep himself sane. He looks up at the TV on mute showing the tail end of a reality show about tiny houses. He knows his uneasiness is bothering the others in the room. He attracts a lot of concerned and angry stares.

Half of an episode of another house reality show around buying an island is over by the time a nurse emerges and calls out for a Gil Arroyo. At lightning speed, Gil zooms over to her. He's easily a foot taller than her, but he finds he's terrified of her-- of the news she's going to say. She smiles at him and shakes his hand before leading him out of the room and down a corridor that smells of bleach. The nurse ushers him into a tiny room at the end of the hallway. Gil isn't surprised to find Jessica is already there. She looks poised-- her back is straight, legs crossed at the ankles, and has her purse in her lap. The moment he enters, she jumps in her seat, and her mask vanishes. He sees a single tear fall down her cheek, and she quickly wipes it away. Gil sits by her side in an uncomfortable chair with a cushion that lost its bounce.

Gil holds one of Jessica's hands as the nurse runs down the list of Malcolm's injuries-- dehydration, broken thumb with most of the bones shattered, and a stab wound in his abdomen that thankfully had missed vital organs. Gil wants to scream and fume because the kid didn't deserve to go through any of that. 

The nurse's practiced gentle voice shook him out of his thoughts. "He's awake, and he's asking to see Gil."

His eyes dart to Jessica. She's a little upset, judging by her frown and sorrow in her eyes. She's never been very good at hiding her emotions around him. "You go," Jessica says so softly that it's a strain to hear her. "It's alright. I'll see him later."

Gil nods, stands, and follows the nurse down corridor after corridor until she finally stops at a door that looks identical to all of the others. The number to the right of the door reads: Room 071. He breathes in deeply and walks in through the open door.

Malcolm is laying on a bed that isn't elevated, so he's flat on his back. The white sheets seem to blend in with Malcolm's natural skin tone. Gil sees a cast barely poking out from underneath the sheets. The large window's blinds and curtains are closed, and the overhead light is off. The TV’s glow illuminates the room-- Malcolm seems engrossed in the crime show that is airing. Gil sees to his left the huge whiteboard filled out with information: the doctor, the nurse, Malcolm's preferred name, his pain level-- an eight, notes that Malcolm has trouble eating most foods, has night terrors, and is a possible jumper. The space for the goal for that day is blank. Beside the bed is the machine that tracks the kid's vitals. Thankfully, it is silent and not beeping.

The nurse knocks on the wall and Bright's head whirls around. He grimaces, holds his chest, and screws his eyes shut. "Hello, Sabrina," he greets. Gil shouldn't be surprised that Malcolm has already memorized the nurse's name who is assigned to look after him. 

"You have a visitor, Mr. Bright."

Immediately, Malcolm opens his eyes, and his whole face lights up. "Gil," he says in amazement as if he thought Gil wouldn't come, even though he'd requested to see him. Gil wants to roll his eyes, squeeze the back of Malcolm's neck, and chide him. 

Sabrina smiles, lets them know she'll be just around the corner, and reminds Malcolm he can press a button to summon her back as she leaves.

"How are you, kid?"

"Fine," Malcolm answers too soon after the question.

"Don't tell me that. Not after everything that has happened." Gil walks further into the room and pulls one of the chairs so he's next to Bright's face. That way, Malcolm won't have to strain to look at him. 

Malcolm turns away from Gil, finding something on the ceiling rather interesting. "I've gone through worse. It's fine."

"Malcolm." He sighs. 

They stay silent as the TV show ends and commercials for cars on sale and infomercials for kitchen gadgets air. Gil notices how exhausted the kid looks. There are darker bags under his eyes than usual, and he looks a little gaunt. His usual vibrant eyes seem dulled after all that has happened. Gil has known Malcolm long enough to know something is wrong-- something beyond his ordeal. Gil also knows that Malcolm is stubborn and won't spill until he's ready. 

"Have you eaten? Or had water?" 

Malcolm's voice sounds weak as he answers, "Yeah. They gave me honey grahams and Jell-O." He points vaguely to the stand on the other side of his bed. "Water is almost gone. I think. I'll ask Sabrina for more later." He shifts his gaze back to Gil. "You look horrible."

Gil barks out a laugh. "You don't look so hot yourself, kid."

"Yeah, but I have a good reason."

Gil furrows his brow. "And I don't have a good reason? I haven't rested since you went missing."

"Sorry," Bright whispers.

"There isn't anything to apologize for."

"If I hadn't--" Gil swears that Malcolm's eyes water like he's close to crying. "If I hadn't taken things into my own hands, then Shannon would still be alive."

Gil gasps softly. Fuck, of course that was on Malcolm's mind. In some ways, Malcolm would always be a better person than himself. Shannon was a complete drunken asshole who accused a traumatized child of aiding a serial killer in committing murders. Gil has been more than happy that he's been off the force for years. Shannon hadn't deserved to die the way he did. Gil has to wrack his brain to figure out some day to comfort Bright. He knows that it's not Bright's fault. Convincing him is a whole nother story. "Shannon made his own choices. His life was never in your hands. You couldn't have stopped what happened. You didn't know about Watkins' grandmother. None of us did. It's not your fault. If you hadn't been so reckless, we wouldn't have caught Watkins. Remember that, okay?" He leans forward and brushes some of Bright's hair out of his face. His skin is a little cool, but the room is absolutely freezing so it doesn't bother Gil too much. 

Malcolm shrugs as best as he can. "It doesn't make it any better."

"No, it doesn't. But you have to start somewhere. You know what better than anyone. You need to take care of yourself now. You deserve some rest."

"Does it bother you? Does it bother you that because of me another person is dead?"

"Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm," Gil rests his hand on top of Malcolm's own. "It's a hazard that comes with this profession. Sometimes people die. That doesn't mean it's your fault. You have saved so many people. You saved me."

The opening theme song to a new show plays and both men turn their attention to the TV. A few minutes into the episode, Malcolm lets out a big yawn that lasts several seconds. 

"I take that as a sign that you need to sleep."

"I'll probably only get a couple hours."

"That's better than nothing. C'mon. Get some sleep kid."

"Only if you do too," Malcolm smiles. His eyes begin to droop closed.

"Deal." Gil stands up and squeezes Malcolm's shoulder. He waits until the kid's breathing slows and evens out. He stays for a moment longer to watch Bright before making his way out of the hospital. He has a promise to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out with some awesome people at the [Prodigal Son Trash Pile server](https://discord.gg/EQKdQrK).


End file.
